1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle wheel lock assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle wheel lock assembly that includes a main body with a key portion and a rotatable sleeve fixed in an axial direction to the main body, the rotatable sleeve having a closed end covering the corresponding end of the main body.
2. Background Information
Wheel locks are typically used to prevent unauthorized removal of a wheel from a vehicle.